


[Podfic] Summer Came Like Cinnamon

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudette Giroux has both her wrists in casts, so she needs a helping hand from Dani Brière, and she doesn't mean with the pickle jars. It's just a bro helping a bro out, though, definitely not anything else at all. Obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Summer Came Like Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anna_unfolding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Summer Came Like Cinnamon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/473275) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

Length: 00:21:58

Download (right click and save): [MP3 || 20MB](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Summer%20Came%20Like%20Cinnamon.mp3)


End file.
